beyond the things that you can see
by kanzura
Summary: Pekerjaan menuntut mereka untuk mengingkap jati diri pemuda pucat itu; membongkar masa lalunya yang kelam—dan mengungkap orang-orang yang terlibat di balik layar, dalam tragedi lima tahun silam.
1. prolog

**Disclaimer:** Saya bukan pemilik sah dari series Naruto. Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

 **Warning** : AU, possibly OOC, Ino-centric, author males riset, fakta ilmiah yang ada disini belum tentu valid

Multi-chapter pertama saya. Hope you like it!:3

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki terdengar berkejaran. Suaranya mengaung di lorong panjang dengan dominasi putih yang mutlak. Sudah terlalu larut untuk gaduh, tapi tak seorang pun bisa protes. Ini kewajiban, memang siapa mereka hingga berhak menolak tugas yang sudah seharusnya mereka emban?

Sakura Haruno mengesah lelah, tubuhnya baru beristirahat setengah jam, dan sekarang ia harus bergegas menjemput tugas lagi? Tugas yang bahkan belum Sakura ketahui. Ia berjalan cepat, seiringan dengan beberapa rekan berjas putih yang sama terburu-burunya seperti dirinya.

"Hoi, _Forehead_!"

Gadis _pink_ itu berhenti dan menoleh ditengah ketergesaannya. Mata _emerald_ -nya menemukan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata sejernih langit, di pintu lift yang menganga lebar. "Ino!"

Gadis pirang itu mendekat, berlari-lari kecil untuk menyeimbangkan langkah rekannya yang terburu waktu. "Aku tak percaya Direktur menyuruh kita bergegas hanya untuk ini." Ino Yamanaka menghela napas kesal. Dan Sakura tahu, kalau Ino begitu terburu-buru berlari dari apartemennya menuju lab karena panggilan mendadak dari Direktur—dilihat dari betapa berantakannya baju dan jas putih Ino. Sesuatu hal yang jelas bukan Ino, mengingat betapa gadis itu begitu memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Kau sudah tahu masalahnya?"

Gadis pirang menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendapat panggilan untuk berkumpul. Tapi kupikir ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dan kita akan disuruh menyelidikinya," ucap Ino sambil membenarkan kerah jas putihnya yang terlipat. Langkahnya masih lebar dan cepat. "Sial, aku harus kembali lagi kesini, setelah baru tiga jam sampai di apartemen," gerutu gadis itu, muram. Ini nyaris pukul duabelas malam dan—demi _Kami-sama_ —ia bahkan belum menyentuh sedikitpun kasur empuknya, dan satu buah panggilan sukses mengacaukan ketenangan malamnya! "Mungkin seharusnya aku pura-pura bodoh saja, dan mengabaikan panggilan itu."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Jangan bodoh, _Pig_."

Ketika mereka sampai di ruang laboratorium utama, telah banyak orang berjas putih berkumpul dengan wajah menekuk penuh keseriusan.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, dan lantas menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut layaknya nanas diantara gerombolan itu, "Shikamaru!" panggilnya keras. Sahabatnya itu —Shikamaru Nara— menoleh, wajahnya terlihat mengantuk—ekspresi _default_ wajahnya. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati kedua gadis itu—memisahkan diri dari gerombolan— dan mengeluarkan satu kata sapaan, "Bagus, kalian datang."

"Mana _orang itu_?" tanya Ino dengan napas yang sedikit tersenggal. Ia berlari layaknya orang sinting, dari apartemennya menuju pangkalan _taxi_ terdekat, setelah itu ia harus berlari lagi dari depan gerbang ke sini. Kakinya sebenarnya terasa sedikit keram, tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya, dan fokus untuk meraup informasi lebih banyak.

Sakura berjengit bingung. "Tunggu— _orang itu_? Jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini!" selanya dengan nada menuduh—kesal karena hanya ia yang seolah tak tahu detail masalahnya.

"Aku juga baru dijelaskan sedikit." Ino mengendikan bahu. Murni tidak tahu.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan kuapan ngantuk ( _dammit_! Ini sangat mengurangi jam tidurnya), sebelum akhirnya menjawab; "Sedang di dalam ... bersama Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Yamato- _senpai_."

Sakura mengerutkan kening lebarnya, kesal. Ucapan Shikamaru sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "HEI! Jangan abaikan aku!" protesnya dengan alis yang menekuk, ia gerah menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, padahal— _heck_!— yang sedang berada di lab, 'kan dia!

"Kau tidak mendengar beritanya?" Mendengar ketidak-tahuan Sakura, Shikamaru menaikan alis—penasaran. Sedikit tak percaya mendapati gadis itu melewatkan satu berita heboh yang sudah disiarkan ke seluruh Jepang.

"Serius, _Forehead_. Apa sih tontonanmu pagi hari?" Ino memutar matanya. Tak habis pikir, padahal setiap saluran televisi sudah menyiarkannya. Kemudian gadis itu teringat, bahwa beberapa hari terakhir ini, Sakura berkali-kali lipat lebih sibuk dari biasanya, akibat Tes NITAL-nya yang tak kunjung usai.

" _Spongebob_? Sudahlah! Katakan saja ada apa!"

Gadis pirang sahabatnya itu menghela napas malas, penjelasannya akan jadi panjang, dan— _oh, sial_ — ia lupa membeli segelas kopi hangat di _kombini_ seberang apartemennya. Ini akan jadi malam panjang penuh kuapan ngantuk. "Dua hari lalu, ditemukan sesosok lelaki yang terapung di laut bagian Timur."

Sakura makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. "Lalu?"

"Laki-laki itu sekarang dibawa kesini," jelas Shikamaru, singkat dan padat.

"Kena—"

"Karena dia sangat, _sangat_ mencurigakan." Shikamaru mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kuapan lebar, pertanda kantuk yang tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Dan Ino dengan senang hati menyikut pinggangnya keras— _tidak sopan menguap di depan seorang gadis!_

"Seberapa mencurigakannya, sih? Sampai-sampai Direktur terlihat begitu serius mengurusi hal ini?" Sakura menyuarakan keheranannya lagi.

Shikamaru mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan sang gadis Yamanaka. "Yah ... luka jahitan di seluruh daerah dada dan tangan, lebam di punggungnya, dan pigmen kulit yang tidak normal. Semacam itulah ..."

"Tapi ... dia manusia, 'kan?" Ino bertanya penasaran, dengan bumbu paranoid yang kentara.

"Jangan konyol, Ino. Kau masih percaya keberadaan hantu ataupun alien, huh?" Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya yang kuyu. Berharap ngantuk dapat tergusur. Ino nyengir lebar.

"Hahah, bagus." Sakura menepukan kedua telapak tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu urusan kalian—karena, kalian tahu, 'kan?— aku sibuk dengan Tes NITAL-ku yang berharga." Sakura berlalu pergi dengan kuapan lebar dan lambaian tangan yang malas.

Dan Ino sigap menarik lengan sahabatnya itu, "Jangan lari dari tugas, _Forehead_! Aku juga belum tidur sama sekali, kau tahu."

"Jangan konyol, Sakura. Setelah ini akan ada _meeting_ yang Direktur adakan." Shikamaru kembali menguap (otaknya butuh oksigen lebih banyak lagi) setelah memastikan jarak aman dengan lengan Ino.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Astaga! Aku butuh tidur!"

* * *

"Selamat malam— _umm_ , menjelang pagi maksudku, semuanya."

Sosok cantik Direktur berdiri tegap di ujung meja rapat yang lebar. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade Senju—Direktur Laboratorium Pusat Konoha. Wanita itu melemparkan seulas senyum kaku—sedikit merasa bersalah melihat bawahannya yang hadir terlihat mengantuk dengan kantung mata yang kian menebal. Ia sadar, kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengadakan rapat— _bagaimana pun ini masih pukul dua belas lewat tigapuluh pagi!_ — tapi ia merasa wajib untuk sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan para ilmuan dan dokter dibawah pengawasannya. Sesegera mungkin, sebelum ada satu dua keteledoran yang mungkin mengacaukan segalanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada berita besar yang menghebohkan Jepang—ya, kalian akan tahu kalau kalian sudah menonton berita. Ada sesosok lelaki, yang entah bagaimana, terapung di laut bagian Timur. Kondisinya ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, tapi ia —secara ajaib— tetap bertahan hidup." Iris kecokelatannya menatap seisi ruang rapat. Semua peserta rapat masih mencoba bangun dan mendengarkan. _Baguslah_.

Wanita itu melanjutkan, "Tapi ada satu kabar menyoal ini yang belum terendus oleh wartawan dan media." Wanita berusia lebih dari empat puluh tahun itu menghela napas berat. Bebannya terasa makin bertumpuk.

"Pemuda itu ... dia dicurigai oleh pemerintah kita sebagai ..." Nada suara Tsunade merendah. Tsunade merasa berat untuk melanjutkan. Seperti membuka luka lama yang telah tertutup apik dan rapih. Sudah terkubur dalam, dan nyaris terlupakan orang-orang.

"... _Hasil eksperimen manusia ilegal_." Seisi ruangan terhenyak. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak mendengar ini. Kasus lama yang kembali meneror.

Ini adalah yang paling Tsunade benci—ketika ilmu pengetahuan disalah gunakan, dan dijadikan sebagai pembenaran untuk melanggar hak hidup manusia. Ini adalah hal kotor yang mencoreng ilmu pengetahuan. Pengetahuan seharus membangun manusia—memudahkan dan menyenangkan manusia— bukannya merengut paksa hak manusia untuk hidup normal.

Eksperimen terhadap manusia adalah hal yang cukup tabu, sebenarnya—pemerintah pun membatasinya dan merancang pilar-pilar aturan untuk mengetatkan penelitian yang membahayakan individu manusia. Namun manusia adalah makhluk yang begitu serakah—ingin menguasai segalanya, ingin mengetahui semuanya. Hendak mengupas habis tabir rahasia Tuhan dan alam semesta.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya pusing. "Dengarkan aku," ucapnya tegas, membuat satu ruangan yang sempat gaduh dengan bisik-bisik terdiam.

"Jangan sampai masalah ini bocor ke publik. Kita tentu tidak mau membuka luka lama, dan trauma masyarakat, bukan? Jangan ceritakan kepada siapapun—bahkan keluarga yang paling kau percayakan sekalipun. Pemindahannya kesini pun memang sengaja diadakan di tengah malam, supaya mengurangi kecurigaan wartawan. Intinya, kita harus melakukan penyelidikan pada laki-laki itu—eksperimen apa yang telah dilakukan pada tubuhnya, atau hal apa yang telah ditanam dalam tubuhnya. Aku akan membentuk tim untuk memimpin penyelidikan. Wilayah barat sampai laboratorium tiga akan digunakan untuk penyelidikan ini—kuharap hanya orang-orang yang bersangkutan dan memiliki keperluan yang mendesak saja yang mendatangi wilayah itu. Mengerti?"

Jawaban 'iya' langsung terdengar dari seluruh ruangan. Tsunade kembali menghela napas lagi—entah sudah keberapa kalinya semenjak tadi pagi? Sejak Gubernur Prefektur Konoha—Minato Namikaze— menghubungi langsung dirinya, dan menaruh beban berat itu, serta kepercayaannya di pundak Tsunade. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat daftar tim-nya esok. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali— dan, _ah_ , maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian ditengah malam."

* * *

Ino melebarkan kelopak matanya, ketika ia menemukan pemuda nanas yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu lift yang masih tertutup. "Kudengar kau menjadi ketua penanggung jawab kasus itu, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, masih dengan wajah kuyunya. "Gosip menyebar begitu cepat," tanggap Shikamaru.

Ino mendekat—berdiri sejajar dengan Shikamaru, hingga ia dapat menemukan setumpuk dokumen tebal di genggaman Shikamaru. Ia langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah data penting dari kasus besarnya. "Bagaimana kasusmu?"

"Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru. Sesuatu yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh Ino.

"Kau sudah melihat tubuhnya?" tanya Ino sembari tangannya menyisir rapih poni pirang panjangnya.

"Sudah. Dan sampai detik ini belum muncul konklusi masuk akal mengenai ini."

Ino tersenyum penuh simpati. "Jangan begitu." Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan ringan, bermaksud menghibur. "Terkadang hal yang paling tidak terpikir olehmu adalah kunci utamanya. Kau harus memikirkannya dari sudut pandang lain. _Out of the box_."

Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya. "Aku merasa dua kali lipat lebih tua karena ini. Merepotkan."

Pintu lift terbuka setelah satu bunyi familiar _ting_ mengudara. Mereka memasuki lift yang lenggang hampa.

"Kau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Ino setelah pintu lift sepenuhnya tertutup. Ia menekan tombol empat disisi pintu lift. Dan layar kecil diatas pintu lift segera berganti angka.

"Tidur. Aku butuh tidur." Shikamaru kembali menguap. Ino menahan diri untuk tidak menyikut pinggangnya, karena, _yah_ ... ia cukup simpati terhadap keadaan sahabatnya yang tak pernah lepas dari tugas.

Ino mendelik tak suka. _Apa hanya tidur yang ada diotak jenius pemuda itu?_ "Jangan tidur. Kau akan makin gila," omelnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Lima detik, dan pintu lift terbuka sepenuhnya, dan Ino langsung menarik lengan Shikamaru tanpa aba-aba.

"Temani aku makan siang!"

Siapa Shikamaru, hingga bisa menolak titah dari Yang Mulia Yamanaka Ino?

* * *

"Aku masih belum menemukan titik terang." Shikamaru menghela napas lebih panjang, mengabaikan eksistensi semangkuk onigiri yang telah dengan berbaik hati, Ino pesan. Pemuda itu memilih melipat lengannya di meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kadar darahnya?"

"Normal."

" _Hmm_..." Ino mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berpose seperti tengah berpikir keras. Saladnya ia lupakan sejenak. "Ada banyak jahitan di perutnya, 'kan? Sudah di _roentgen_?"

"Sudah. Dan struktur perut pada manusia normal yang kulihat."

" _Emmmm_..."

"Sudahlah, Ino." Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Ini kasusku, kau tak perlu repot memikirkannya."

"Sudah kau cek kromosomnya? DNA?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Kasusmu buntu," putus Ino akhirnya. Ia menghela napas berat, lalu meraih lagi sepiring salad yang sempat terlupakan. Menyuapkan sesendok selada berlumur _mayonase_ yang nikmat ke mulutnya.

Shikamaru berjengit, bertanya-bertanya, bagaimana Ino bisa memakan makananan dengan rasa aneh semacam salad. Namun, _toh_ , pada akhirnya ia urung berkomentar tentang salad Ino.

"Ia mengalami _albinisme_. Aku belum mengecek DNA dan kromosom-nya. Tapi kurasa ini kasus albinisme yang langka, karena rambut dan iris matanya berwarna gelap."

"Menarik juga." Ino menyesap jus jeruknya hingga setengah, lalu berkomentar lagi; "Aku tak pernah menemukan kasus seunik ini. Hipotesismu, apa _mutagen_ -nya?"

Shikamaru meraih satu onigiri kecil dari piringnya, lalu menelannya dalam hitung beberapa detik. "Kurasa _mutagen_ -nya bukan berasal dari bahan biologis—mungkin bahan kimia, bisa juga sinar radioaktif atau sinar gamma. Aku belum tahu pasti, karena penyelidikan ini begitu dibatasi."

"Dibatasi..?" tanya Ino, heran. "Kukira Direktur mau kalian mengupas habis kasus ini."

"Dia sepertinya mau melakukan segalanya dengan hati-hati. Kau tahu, 'kan, trauma lama sulit terobati."

Ino mengangguk setuju. Shikamaru benar. Tragedi beberapa tahun silam memang sangat sulit untuk terlupakan. Dan bukan salah Tsunade, kalau ia merasa begitu was-was dan takut untuk mengungkap fakta lebih dalam mengenai objek mereka kali ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, hal mengerikan apa yang telah dilakukan pada orang itu. Tak ada yang tahu, ada hal lain apa pada tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan sayatan itu. Mereka harus berhati-hati—mengungkap fakta perlahan namun pasti, dibanding terburu-buru dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Ino kembali menyesap jus jeruknya. Menggunakan sedotannya untuk mengaduk cairan berwarna oranye itu hingga membentuk pusaran air ditengah gelas. "Oh iya, kau sempat bilang tadi, ada tato dengan tulisan aneh di dekat tulang selangka-nya?"

" _Hn_."

Ino mencomot satu onigiri kecil dari piring Shikamaru tanpa permisi. Ia juga, 'kan, yang telah memesankannya untuk pemuda itu _._ "Kenapa tidak coba kau selidiki? Kemungkinan besar itu adalah kode eksperimennya, 'kan?" tanya gadis itu penasaran. Shikamaru itu cerdas—tidak mungkin, 'kan, pemikiran semacam ini terlewat dari kepalanya?

Shikamaru kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan iris kelamnya dengan mata jernih milik Ino. "Percuma. Eksperimen itu ilegal—tidak tercatat di berkas pemerintahan, di wilayah manapun. Siapapun oknum yang melakukan ini pasti oknum bawah tanah yang rahasia."

Ino bergeming. Menatap kosong gelas bening miliknya. "Apa ... mungkin pelakunya sama seperti dulu—"

Shikamaru mendecak. "Jangan menduga-duga, Ino. Belum ada bukti yang cukup untuk menduga pelakunya."

Ia terdiam. "Ya ... kau benar, sih." Ino tertawa hambar. "Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali dan kurasa orang-orang itu sudah—"

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya tanpa aba-aba. Ekspresinya terlihat kaku. "Aku baru ingat kalau ... sepertinya aku masih mempunyai urusan lain. Sampai jumpa, Ino."

Ino mengerjab—kaget mendapati pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Shikamaru. Gadis beriris cermerlang itu menatap punggung Shikamaru yang kian menjauh. Ia menghela napas—rasa bersalah tiba-tiba membanjiri hatinya. Merasuki relung dadanya, dan mencengkram jantungnya kuat-kuat—sesak. _Seharusnya aku bisa lebih menjaga ucapanku..._

Ia menghela napas sedih sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain—hingga menemukan onigiri Shikamaru yang hanya berkurang dua dari porsi aslinya—satu yang ia ambil, dan satu yang Shikamaru makan. Gadis itu mendecak jengkel.

"Shikamaru!" Gadis itu segera berdiri, dan memanggil nama sahabatnya, tepat sebelum punggung tegap itu menghilang dari wilayah cafetaria yang sepi. "Setidaknya habiskan makananmu dulu, bodoh. Kau belum makan siang!" tegurnya keras, dengan kedua tangan yang sudah nyaman bertumpu di pinggang mungilnya.

Shikamaru menoleh —karena, _tentu saja_ — suara Ino terlalu keras untuk terabaikan begitu saja. Ia mendengus, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis (tipis sekali, hingga luput dari pengelihatan Ino) dengan sebuah gumaman pelan yang terdengar lembut;

" _Merepotkan_."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

Albinisme/albino: kelainan kulit bawaan dimana kulit tidak banyak memproduksi melanin pigmen. Biasanya albinisme berambut putih/cokelat kemerahan/pirang/keperakan.

Mutasi: perubahan yang terjadi pada bahan genetik (DNA atau RNA). Ada yang terjadi pada taraf urutan gen, ada juga taraf kromosom.

Mutagen: bahan-bahan yang menyebabkan terjadinya mutasi. Ada tiga jenis, yaitu secara biologi (virus/bakteri), fisika (sinar ultraviolet/radioaktif), dan kimia.

DNA: sejenis biomolekul yang menyimpan dan menyandi instruksi-instruksi genetika setiap organisme dan virus.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Saya bukan dokter, apalagi ilmuan, tapi saya sok-sok-an mau bikin fic ginian /der. Segala fakta/nama/istilah ilmiah yang tercantum disini, berdasarkan pemahaman saya setelah mengobrak-abrik wikipedia dan artikel-artikel terkait di internet, dan juga ingatan saya tentang pelajaran biologi jaman duduk di bangku sekolah. Jadi jangan percaya seratus persen dengan apa yang saya tulis.

Mohon maaf bangett, kalau ada banyak kesalahan, kengacoan, kengasalan fakta ilmiah yang ada disini ;q;

Cerita ini juga akan lebih fokus ke konflik dan pengembangan karakternya, ketimbang masalah ilmiahnya.

( Btw saya gatau apakah albino itu bisa atau gak, terjadi karena rekayasa genetika pas orangnya udah lahir. Tapi anggap aja manusia jaman ini udah bisa ya /maksa )

Jika berkenan silahkan koreksi kesalahan saya lewat PM/review:)))

 _Mind to review?_ ;3


	2. First Meeting

Kehampaan itu menakutkan. Gelap yang begitu pekat—seolah tak ada tempat berpijak yang solid. Tak ada suara, hanya hampa dan kosong. Gelap, dan gelap. Ino seolah melayang di antara ketiadaan. Tubuhnya mati rasa—seolah segala organ sensoriknya dirampas paksa dari tubuhnya.

Berbagai kata tanya tentang _'apa'_ , _'dimana'_ , dan _'bagaimana'_ , bertubi-tubi menghantam keras pemikirannya—mendobrak kepalanya untuk segera menghasilkan satu dua kata sebagai jawaban.

Namun hanya kesia-siaanlah yang ia temui.

Seberkas cahaya membuat aliran pertanyaan di kepalanya terputus.

Makin lebar, makin terang. Begitu silau.

Dan sosok lelaki berambut pirang kusam dengan mata cemerlang yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya membuat dunianya terhenti—pemikirannya terlempar pada kepingan memori yang tertanam di kepalanya—menjadikan detik-detik terasa begitu lamban.

Dan sekelebat bayang hitam merengut segala cahaya itu.

 _Mimpi buruk yang tak pernah berhenti._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya bukan pemilik sah dari series Naruto. Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

 **Warning** : AU, possibly OOC, author males riset, fakta ilmiah yang ada disini belum tentu valid

.

.

.

* * *

Ino sedang mengecek tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di mejanya, ketika Kiba Inuzuka datang dengan beberapa lembar map biru di tangan kiri dan sebuah cangkir kopi berwarna putih gading di tangan kanannya.

"Hoi, Yamanaka." Si gadis pirang mendelik tak suka ketika suara Kiba yang keras dan menyebalkan menyusup tanpa permisi ke gendang telinganya. _Polusi suara_.

"Apa ini sopan santunmu?" balas gadis itu penuh dengan sinisme. Ia meletakan pena dan kertasnya di atas meja, memberi atensi penuh pada sang pembuat onar; pengacau konsentrasinya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dengan bibir yang cemberut dan alis yang menukik tajam. " _Apa_ ," tanyanya galak dan _to the point_.

Dua lembar map biru disodorkan kearahnya. Ino menerima tanpa tanya, karena gadis itu tahu, cepat atau lambat Kiba akan segera menyatakan kepentingannya.

"Berikan ke Neji." Pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan itu menghirup lagi kopinya dengan santai, mengabaikan sosok rekannya yang mendecih tak suka.

"Kau kira aku kurir?" tanggapnya pedas, tapi gadis itu tetap mengambil map biru itu, dan bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan yang kasar, menimbulkan suara derit meja dan kursi yang cukup memekikan.

Kiba tertawa tipis dari mulut pintu ruang kerja Ino. "Tsunade memanggilku ke ruangannya. Aku buru-buru." Ino melotot ketika mendengar panggilan kurang ajar dari pemuda itu. _Kapan-kapan ia akan melaporkannya pada Direktur!_ "Lagipula, kau _'kan_ orang baik, hmm?" Kiba tersenyum menggoda sebelum akhirnya kabur keluar dari ruang kerja Ino.

Ino mendesis. "Pelajari tata krama dulu, _Idiot_!"

* * *

.

.

.

Ino berjengit samar ketika sebuah pintu besi dengan segala macam teknologi masa kini menjulang tepat dihadapannya, dan menghalangi lajunya.

Gadis itu merogoh kantung jas putihnya, meraih sebuah kartu berukuran sepuluh kali lima senti berwarna biru pucat, dengan nama lengkapnya yang tercetak— _ID card_ -nya— lalu berhati-hati memasukannya.

Suara desisan samar sempat membuat Ino bersiaga—sesungguhnya ia tak begitu yakin _ID card_ -nya teregistrasi untuk bisa membuka pintu itu, mengingat ia bukan bagian dari tim khusus yang diutus Direktur— namun, ketika suara desisan itu disertai dengan sebuah kata 'welcome' yang tercetak di layar kecil di pinggir pintu, juga pintu yang bergeser perlahan-lahan, Ino mengendurkan adrenalinnya.

Dan rasa heran kembali menyergapnya, ketika ia menemukan koridor putih itu kosong tanpa satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan. Koridor itu tak begitu panjang, dengan cat berwarna putih, dan lampu neon panjang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan dan menyala begitu terang.

Disetiap sisi kiri dan kanannya, terdapat sekitar sebelas pintu berwarna cokelat kayu yang dipoles apik. Lantainya pun berwarna putih mengkilap. Di ujung koridor ada sebuah guci berwarna cream dengan pohon bonsai cantik didalamnya. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri di ujung koridor itu terdapat pula terusan yang berupa lorong lain yang saling terhubung. Seperti membentuk labirin. Ino secara otomatis teringat pada suasana rumah sakit.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan menyusuri koridor itu. Menatap satu-persatu pintu yang terpampang, menimang-nimang pintu mana yang harus ia tuju.

Ketika gadis itu menemukan sebuah pintu dengan papan putih bertuliskan ' _penyilidikan 06_ '—satu-satunya daun pintu yang tidak terlihat polos— Ino tak dapat menahan kelegaannya.

 _Tuk, tuk_.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Permisi?" Ino mendecak ketika tak ada balasan sama sekali. Ragu-ragu, gadis pirang itu meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Dan ia nyaris menjerit senang ketika menyadari pintu itu tak terkunci.

Tapi kelegaannya tak bertahan lama, ketika bukan Neji yang ia temukan—melainkan sesosok pemuda yang tengah dalam posisi tidur terlentang di sebuah kasur sederhana. Rasa malu membuat Ino nyaris lari dan kabur dari sini, tapi ia urungkan ketika menyadari satu kejanggalan.

" _Ummm_ ... halo?"

Pemuda itu bergeming. Ino berjalan mendekat, dan butuh tiga detik baginya untuk menyadari identitas lelaki asing itu.

 _Lelaki ... yang terapung di laut..?_

Pemuda itu tertidur dengan posisi terlentang, dalam kondisi yang hanya memakai celana katun berwarna putih kebiruan khas rumah sakit, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos bebas. Matanya terkatup rapat—seolah enggan dibuka— dan nafasnya teratur seperti sedang tertidur.

Ino meletakan beberapa lembar map titipan Kiba di meja kecil, di sebelah tempat tidur sang lelaki. Menunduk lebih rendah untuk bisa menatapnya lebih intens.

Jadi inikah objek dalam kasus pelik yang tengah Shikamaru pegang?

Kulit pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat— _ah_ , pucat bukan kata yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa warna kulit pemuda itu nyaris mendekati warna gigi pada umumnya; putih gading— dengan beberapa gurat sayatan dan bekas luka yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, dan rahangnya tak begitu tegas—menjadikan kesan awet muda yang kentara. Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _berapa usia pemuda itu?_

Dengar ragu, gadis pirang itu menyentuh lembut lengan putih itu—memastikan pengelihatannya bukan sekedar efek cahaya atau ilusi optik— merasakan tekstur kulit manusia pada umumnya—bahkan dengan kelembutan seperti kulit bayi— tidak sesuai ekspektasi sang gadis. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri jaringan otot yang solid itu —mengelus lembut sebuah bekas luka sayatan yang memanjang secara horisontal di dekat siku— terus naik, dan naik hingga ke pangkal lengan.

Ia menatap janggal guratan warna merah pekat yang tercetak apik dengan kulit sekitar tulang selangka sebagai kanvas utamanya. Menyusuri tiap garis yang tercetak membentuk kombinasi beberapa huruf dan angka.

Sebuah tato permanen.

" _SAI_ ... _kosong_ _dua_..." desisnya tipis, nyaris menyatu dengan keheningan ruangan.

Ketika ia mengangkat kembali pandangannya, dua buah manik guram seolah menangkap dan mengunci pandangannya. Menenggelamnya pada kekelaman yang begitu dalam; _tak berdasar_. Gadis itu membatu, seperti terhipnotis oleh pandangan misterius itu.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk lepas dari pandangan yang memikat itu, dan mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya. Gadis itu terlonjak dari posisi membungkuknya, matanya terbelalak lebar. "Kau ... KAU BANGUN—ASTAGA!" pekiknya.

Ia lekas berlari keluar ruangan, berupaya mencari bantuan. Koridor putih itu menyambutnya; masih kosong tanpa ada satu pun eksistensi manusia. Gadis pirang itu menyusuri koridor itu hingga ujung dan berbelok kearah kanan—sebuah lorong lain yang nyaris sama seperti koridor sebelumnya. Kembali ia telusuri sebuah lorong baru yang mengarah ke kanan. Hanya ada koridor putih dengan pintu-pintu yang berjejer rapih di setiap sisinya.

Putus asa, ia merogoh kantung jasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, namun belum sempat menghubungi seseorang, sosok berambut cokelat kayu, yang Ino kenali sebagai Neji Hyuuga terlihat keluar dari ruangan di ujung koridor.

Pemuda dengan helaian cokelat sepanjang punggung itu menatap Ino, heran. Dahinya mengerut, dan dari iris lavendernya menyiratkan berjuta tanya. "Sedang apa kau di—"

"Objek dari penyelidikan 06 bangun!" Ino memotong ucapan Neji. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama, ia harus lekas memberi tahu berita besar ini.

Neji membelalakan kedua matanya—semakin meng _-ekspose_ keindahan dua kelereng keunguan itu— setelahnya pemuda itu langsung tergesa, mendahului laju si gadis, menuju ruangan tempat sang objek berada.

Sesampai di depan ruangan itu Neji terbelalak makin horror. Wajahnya mengkaku dan segala kepanikannya tergambar dengan jelas.

"Dia menghilang!"

* * *

.

.

.

Neji lekas menyambar ponselnya, pandangannya teralih sebentar ke arah Ino untuk memberi instruksi. "Kau coba cari di lantai ini. Aku akan menghubungi keamanan!"

Ino mengangguk patuh. Gadis pirang segera itu menyusuri koridor itu—mencoba membuka satu-persatu pintu yang ada disana; sebagian pintu terkunci, namun ada juga yang tidak. Sementara Neji sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Neji mendecih gusar. Pemuda itu berseru keras kepada Ino yang juga sibuk menyisiri koridor. "Aku akan kebawah untuk memanggil Direktur dan keamanan!"

Ino tidak juga menoleh, hanya menyahut, "Baiklah!" Pikirannya tengah berputar pada satu hal saja.

Gadis pirang itu menyusuri koridor demi koridor, panik dan khawatir bergumul jadi satu. Kakinya melangkah cepat tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tapi hanya deretan pintu polos yang tertutup rapat yang mampu ia lihat.

Gadis pirang itu nyaris putus asa jika saja kedua iris biru itu tidak menangkap sebuah pintu di ujung koridor yang sedikit terbuka.

Tak perlu untuk menjadi jenius untuk menyimpulkan alasan terbukanya pintu itu.

Perlahan, gadis itu berjalan mengendap, mendekati pintu itu. Gadis pirang itu membukan pintu secara perlahan-lahan, mencoba mengintip ke dalam, dan Ino tersenyum lega ketika menemukan eksistensi seorang pria yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang kosong; tepat disamping jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden. Kepalanya menunduk dalam—bersentuhan langsung dengan lututnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit bergetar—entah karena rasa dingin atau takut.

Ino melangkah penuh kehati-hatian—menghapus jarak pada pemuda yang belum juga menyadari kehadirannya itu. Ketika jarak mereka hanya tersisa kurang dari satu meter, gadis itu memanggil, pelan, "... hei."

Sesesaat bahu pucat pemuda itu menegang—saat itulah, Ino sadar ada ketakutan yang begitu besar yang tengah menyelimuti lelaki aneh itu. Pemuda itu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya—dan _lagi_ , Ino menemukan manik kelam yang mempesona itu, namun keduanya kini terhias siaga. Terhias takut; seolah si pemuda tengah merasa terancam jiwanya.

"Tenang ... _shhh_ ..." Kedua telapak tangan Ino terentang di depan bahu, memberi _gesture_ menenangkan.

"... ka-ka—"

Suara serak itu sedikit membuat Ino berjengit. Namun Ino tetap bergerak mendekat—pergerakan yang malah membuat pemuda itu mencoba mundur dengan was-was; makin merapat ke sudut ruangan.

"Tenang ... aku tak akan menyakitimu," ucap gadis itu penuh kelembutan. Ia tetap mempertahankan senyum ramahnya. Tapi pemuda itu tak kian menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Raut ketakutan kian menjadi.

"Pe ... per—gi."

"Aku ingin membantumu." Ino mengulur satu tangan untuk mengusap lembut pundak polos itu, tapi pemuda itu malah menutup mata dan berjengit seolah ngeri.

"Hei ... tenang." Ketika satu dua belaian lembut menyapa kulit pucat itu, barulah pemuda itu membuka mata dan menatap gadis pirang itu dengan campuran antara ekspresi bingung dan was-was.

"Tenang ..." Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi polos pemuda itu. _Seperti anak kecil,_ pikirnya. "Aku bukan mau menyakitimu."

"A ... a—apa..."

"Aku disini untuk membantumu." Ino menepuk lembut pundak pemuda itu, lalu dengan tatapan yakin, ia berkata; "Aku akan melindungimu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Oke?"

Tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu—namun hanya dengan pancaran kelegaan yang samar nampak dari kedua manik gelap itu, pun, Ino tahu; ia telah berhasil menenangkan pemuda misterius itu.

* * *

.

.  
.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau mempunyai _background_ psikologis, Yamanaka." Adalah Neji yang pertama kali membuka percakapan saat itu. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan—menunggu para senior mereka yang sedang mengecek objek penyelidikian yang baru saja terbangun itu.

Ino berjengit samar—tak mau membuat Neji tersinggung—namun dalam hati keheranan karena, adalah _langka_ seorang Neji Hyuuga memulai pembicaraan kasual. Gadis Yamanaka itu pada akhirnya hanya mengendikan bahu, menjawab seadanya. "Apa menenangkan seseorang yang sedang ketakutan butuh ijazah dari fakultas psikologis?"

Jawaban datar itu membuat Neji tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau benar juga."

Ino menghela napas berat. "Menurutmu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Neji yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua manik biru cerah itu hanya menyorot daun pintu yang tertutup, dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dibanding fakta, bahwa dirinya berhasil menenangkan pemuda itu, Ino lebih tertarik untuk membahas kondisi pemuda itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, secara fisik tidak ada luka yang berarti."

"Bukan itu." Ino menukas. "Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksinya saat kau datang membawa pengamanan? Ketakutan dan panik." Alisnya bertaut khawatir, saat mengingat reaksi si pemuda saat pertama kali ditemukan dirinya.

Neji berjengit samar. "Itu normal, _'kan_? Karena dia belum mengenal siapa kita, dia menjadi waspada. Apalagi dalam kondisi baru bangun dari pingsan selama berhari-hari."

"... ya ... tapi—"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli, Yamanaka? Masalah ini bahkan bukan berada dalam lingkup kerjamu. Kau tidak terlibat dalam penyelidikan ini." Neji menatap Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik—sukses membuat Ino kesal dan risih.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya, Neji." Pada akhirnya Ino menghela napas berat. "Kau harus lihat kondisinya, saat pertama kali aku menemukannya. Kondisinya bergetar karena ketakutan. Dia sangat ketakutan. Seperti trauma."

 _Oh_ , Neji melupakan fakta bahwa perempuan, dan perasaan empati berlebihannya, tak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan. "Ia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Neji yakin.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Ino memandang kosong kearah pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Pikirannya mengalir pada kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara lagi. Karena pada dasarnya, tak pernah ada keakraban yang tercipta diantara mereka, kecuali profesionalitas yang patut dijunjung tinggi.

Hingga pintu putih polos itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang senior, Kakashi Hatake, dengan raut wajah datar yang biasa.

"Bagaimana?" Neji-lah yang pertama kali melempar tanya. Mewakili Ino yang merasa kurang berhak terlihat terlalu penasaran. Ino ikut menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan cemas.

Kakashi menghela napas, lalu menjawab dengan nada berat. "Sesuai dugaan." Ia menggaruk rambut keperakannya, terlihat sekali dirinya lelah.

" _Dia amnesia_."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

Informasi tambahan.

Tempat Ino bekerja adalah sebuah laboratorium yang bekerja untuk pemerintah, semacam lembaga penelitian. Bergerak di banyak bidang, mulai dari pengembangan teknologi, penelitian pertanian/botani, penelitian medis, dan penyelidikan kasus yang berhubungan dengan sains.

Wilayah lab-nya sendiri ada lima gedung yang posisinya membentuk lingkaran, dengan taman hijau yang cukup luas di tengahnya. Satu gedung adalah yang utama dan terbesar; sebagai pusat adminitrasi, dua gedung untuk melakukan berbagai penelitian, satu bangunan sebagai perpustakaan dan taman indoor yang menyatu bangunannya, dan satu gedung baru yang difungsikan untuk penelitian atau penyelidikan kasus khusus yang tertentu.

Ino disini ilmuwan biologi dan kimia spesialisasi botani, sementara Sakura ilmuwan biologi spesialisasi medis.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya sengaja pisahin detail tambahannya karena takut kepanjangan aja kalau taroh di tengah cerita haha:''

Chapter ini pendek banget orz tapi saya nikmatin banget pas ngetik bagian Ino pertama kali nemuin Sai wkwkwk mungkin karena ini salah satu adegan yang muncul di kepala saya pas merancang ide fic ini. Chapter depan konfliknya mulai nanjak, dan bakal ada karakter krusial yang muncul.

.

.

Balesan review:

 **Kirisha Zwingli;** Kirisha-san concern-nya di kesehatan? Waduh, ketauan dong ngaconya saya nih X'D umm sebenernya medis disini kurang lebih cuma sebagai latar belakangnya:' sesuai judul, konflik bakal dateng dari luar; sesuatu yang lebih 'besar'. **nianara;** saya juga gak mudeng dengan apa yang saya tulis /slap/ Makasih!:D saya usahain penulisan saya tetep konsisten hehehe. **Erica719;** Buat update saya gabisa janjiin teratur, tapi kusahain banget buat terus lanjut. Adegan Shikaino mah pasti ada, wong mereka satu tempat kerja dan temen dari kecil atuh X")) **zielavienaz96;** hahah, semoga ino-shika nya gak ooc ya:"" dan ini udah update xP maaf lama ;;

Makasih buat reviewnya /o/


End file.
